User talk:Njalm2
Archived Alright, I've archived my talk page because it had gotten quite long. Njalm2 19:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE:Rutilus Thank you, and would you mind checking out my diabolus, Irae, and tell me what you think of his introduction? It'd be greatly appreciated. (: :Of course you can join in! Like I said to Void, the more the merrier. (: As long as you have a team of three characters (depending on their strength), you're good to go. Now, if you could, please add your name to the participants section of the Gravity Force talk page, and I'll start up the official tourney page. Ciao~ ::Absolutely. Jut as long as they follow the rules, by all means, go for it. (: :::Psh! If winning was based on stats, then most of my characters would win. =w= But no, this is a fair tournament, and it will be based on actual skill (of the rp'er), rather than the statistics of a character. That is just to limit the amount of god-like characters in this little shindig. RE: Clan Mortflèau Thats a great idea, and makes quite a bit of sense. I've seen the article and its quite the piece of work. Hmm do you have any Mortleau characters already created? Oh and as you can see, I've updated the Diabolus a bit, added new information, some images for reference, etc. Hope you like the additions. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol Yea I was thinking the same thing, that's why I got so firm about it intead of being my usual slackish self =P But yea...thanks I thought it would be a nice touch to add to my profile, just a little thing to throw people off a bit when they first see it. lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey N, could you take a look at my newest blogpost and let me know what you think of Van's future zanpakuto? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you good sir =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Your review, good sir. Sorry about responding so late, I can get it to you tommorrow. I've had a lot to do. Anyway, see you later, Njalm. PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) And here it is, your review. I'll do it in the same style that I do Kou's reviews if that's okay with you. Alright, his intro, it's interesting, and sets the stage for him. Appearance, I ususally don't need to review this section, but I can say you've done a good job. Personality, he's a pacifist? Awesome. I support pacifism in real life- and I'm surprised in a good way that Hiroya doesn't like fighting, especially since this is a fanon about a shonen manga. He has a realistic personality, he sounds like someone I could meet in everyday life ^^. His history's good, his original life's pretty sad. His childhood, well, it makes one wonder if he was always a pacifist. I'd like to see those surpessed memories come out when he's fighting against someone at least once if he wasn't always strictly no-killing, but that's just me. The rest of his history's interesting, sorry for glossing over those parts. Alright, inventions. They're interesting, and well-written. I'll give you short opinions on some of this, since there's so much detail put into it and I need to leave in a minute, sorry. His Garment of Self-Restraint is good, it suits him perfectly. You're right, this is ruthless, though I'm basking in the awesomeness that Hiroya exudes. Powers and Abilities, Avian Transformation's nice, I didn't really expect it, and it's unique. His basic skills are well-thought out, and his Kido abilities are beyond epic, there's so much there, all I can say is that you've put one heck of a lot of thought into it, and it shows. Congrats for doing such a primo job. While I ususally don't like Kido, I can say that this is incredibly awesome and interesting. And that's all you're getting from me for his Kido, it's too hard to describe in words. Philosophy is good. He's really smart, powerful, and skilled with his sword, sorry for my bluntness. Zanpakuto, Shirohane, is good. I was going to name Gai's Kakusei "Kurohane", but seeing Hiroya put the kibosh on that. A blunt Zan, that's pretty unusual, but it's also pretty unique and cool. Anyway, his releases are well-written, his second Bankai is unique to me, but it's certainly an interesting concept. Summoned Creature is good, his weaknesses are plausible. Fighting style, I don't see that on many articles, and once again, you've done a good job. Anyway, his trivia is interesting. Sorry if this review wasn't any good, Njalm. Anyway, Dues' Verdict: 10/10. You've done a superb job here, Njalm, and that's an understatement. If you feel like, could you tell me what you think of Hizashi Yoshi, my main female and absolute favorite character, who's still a bit of a work in progress, please? PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hiroya, Mortfleau, Jusanseiza Mission Hiroya What want to do, is inevitably the natural progression of Hiroya's magic, but given that its YOU creating these abilities, I'm sure they'd be balanced and all. To be honest I'm doing the same thing with Kenshin. I have a few sword techniques that are inherently kido-based, since technique bypasses barriers (warping space), and the last three I'm working on, shed the physical aspect and start manipulating reality. As for where to go with Hiroya, I can see him having techniques that actually go about disrupting or offering greater protection from reality warping abilities. In time Hiroya should be able to stomp your Jusanseiza character as his defenses go beyond the physical. For now since thats the concentration of his abilities, I'd go with that. Not sure how helpful this actually was but its all I have for now. I'll let you know when I have more ideas. Mortfleau Interesting concept, though I'm still working with the Epithet, since after some consideration, its like...a Diabolus isnt born knowing it, but they have to discover it, in a somewhat similar manner Shinigami go through to learn the name of their Zanpakutou. Only there isnt another entity. I'll have to reword how Epithet works but it will still be the same thing. But this does provide another group that the diabolus would be interested in, Dorothy herself too (whom is undergoing an..overhaul of sorts. Well more like clarification of abilities and the addition of spells in a similar manner to Hiroya. Again that character is a great source of inspiration for me, I can't tell you how awesome of a character he is). Jusanseiza Mission We shouldnt necessarily stick with it, I only mentioned it, because I thought it would be a cool idea to reintroduce them, and also as a means of providing an explanation for what happens to those supposedly "killed" in the spirit world. I figure it would open up a lot questions just by itself. But we should create some generic Diabolus. With the update on the Diabolus page, we can make use of the images, and create "template" monsters and the like. Shouldnt be too hard. Sort of like those Togabito or whatever they're called from the new bleach movie. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm on Chatango, just hit me up whenever. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Tsuchi & Miyata Great idea, it'd be a great chance to use em again, and I'm itching to use Tsuchimikado in a battle and use his Kido in such crazy and innovative ways. Man that'd be fun. Alright we can do a team up, and the Jusanseiza would be interested in poking around to get intel on the tournament anyways so it works out. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 15:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Howdy I did what? When did that happen? Thing is dude, I can barely get posting on anything at the minute. I'm in school atm, not home, so that's how I managed to get online in the first place. Still no word on that new router, either. My local schools ban webpages (mostly game sites, and the like), along with half the pages on the actual wiki. Its gotten so bad I can't access NF at all anymore in here >_< Our tourney match, along with the great majority of my current RP's and character articles, are inaccessible. I haven't even gotten to read your post, yet. Complete annoyance in my eyes. And I can't punch out that review I promised yet either, for the same reasons above. Yes, my school sucks :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :And I think that's the greatest understatement of the century :P It can be tolerated, to a degree at least, but a 10 hour ICT exam thrown into the mix with a psychology one later in the month doesn't help any >_< Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I managed to get a little time on the computer without my router disconeccting me from the net. Sorry for the long wait, but its your turn again on the tourney match, pal. Very nicely done, btw :P Oh yeah, if my reply is slow, its my connection. Right now, its basically hanging on a cliff edge and could fall at any time :( Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't mind, pal. We certainly need to do another RP at some point, 'cause this was too good to restrict to one :P I enjoyed that match very much; heck I enjoyed the entire tournament, so cheers for that, dude. I got to RP with Yuki, who I hadn't worked with in ages, and got to have a pop at Hiroya as well. You have got to be the most detailed person I've ever done an RP with, which made it all the better. Nicely done, Njalm. My hats off to ya, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::We'll need to do that, but can it wait until Monday or Tuesday of next week? My new router should be here by then, so I'll be fit to post without fear of my internet suddenly crashing on me or me driving my fist through the thing in frustration :P I've had to restart my com twice in the last hour just so I could keep posting on our tourney match and my other RP's. When I get my com sorted out, Void will be getting a message, but don't sell yourself short, pal. I've read quite a bit of The Swan and the Hunter and know your both pretty darn good. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Busted lol. I don't even remember where I found the link to the anime database, but I've got a few pictures off it. The place where I got a picture of Hiei and decided to use his pics for Kentaro as well, not to mention Kenji's as well. But I never got Hentai, to be honest. Its pretty... well sick, to be blunt about the thing. You want a good site, then check out zerochan. Its pretty good, though unless you know the name of the person your looking for, its like looking for a needle in a very big haystack :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say very unique lol. Hence why I write about 90% of my own articles without any outside help. The rest is my girlfriend, whose eye for mistakes and nice little additives to an article is nothing short of amazing. The leg strap that holds Riki's zanpakutō in place is one such additive. Only problem I have with the anime database is that they usually only have one or two images of each person posted. A good tactic, if your looking more pictures, is to find out the name from the database and then check zerochan as well, 'cause it generally holds more to pick from. Though having less pictures does let you go pretty wild with their released states and appearance therein, though sometimes I feel a pictures good at sparking my creativity :P The database is good for getting their basic appearance, like hair color and such, though. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I have another plan dude, 'cause that prize would offset the balance of Kenji's current skills and make him drastically overpowered at present; something I don't wanna happen because I'd lose interest in him as a character if I suddenly just piled on abilities. If its fine with you, the powers the sword has at present, namely the seperate source of spiritual energy, will be sealed by Hiroya's spell and a sheath of Kenji's own making after the tourney. That way, the only thing it does is create new techniques to suit the wielder, which would require a large amount of time to familiarize himself with the weapon in the first place. That would essentially make the weapon an extra sword that happens to be unbreakable until a certain amount of time passes, and since Kidō has been found to age during Hachigen's fight with Barragan, the seal would eventually erode with the passage of time; allowing Kenji to use its full power. If that sounds fine with you, I was wondering if you'd jump in whenever Kenji receives the weapon and describe the spell yourself? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't see why there'd be problems, though I'll get him to read the above messages and see what he thinks about it. The sword will remain, only its own spiritual energy will be sealed for a time in-story, with its full potential slowly revealed and brought out. We could even say that Zettaiteki wore away the spell over time as a counter measure. Anyways, I'll see what he says. P.S Cheers, btw :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:11, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Kenji + Sacred Spell = Pain and hospitalization for a time after the tourney >_< That's fine with me, pal, and perfectly justified. Kenji's skill in Kidō, while impressive, is not but a candle compared to Hiroya's epic mastery :P Do what you need to pal, that is if Twilight's happy enough with the plan. If anything, Kenji's quite durable, though most of its stubbornness lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Guess it'd be a dual flight, then. Kenji makes friends quickly; even more so if it happens to be a friendship forged in battle, and if anything, he'd feel he had to return the favor in some way for the times Hiroya has healed him; so he'd likely help if the winged folks decided to go after Hiroya. Besides, Kenji's fond of his costume, which Hiroya happened to fix up perfectly, which would be more than enough reason for Kenji to give him a hand. Wow, I just had a serious case of deja fu there. I hate it when that happens :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Twilight's on board with the plan, though the basic catch is that Hiroya was taken to the tourney for a second reason beyond him being powerful enough to compete and possibly win: which is the simple reason his skills in Kidō are advanced enough for him to partially seal Zettaiteki if Twilights guy didn't have enough power left to do the sealing himself. If your okay with the reason, then we're good to go with the idea we talked about, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I choose to look at it in a way that he fears what Kenji may become lol. Makes me happier that way, though you do have a good point. Coincides with what I was hoping for though, so I'll look left and right with a bemused expression and pretend I didn't see it :P Anyways, I'll drop ya a line when the time comes, dude and watch you work your majic... literally. Cheers! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Lets all pretend I never saw that and that my last message to Twilight was perfectly justified >_< Cheers for the heads up, pal; though its his turn now :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Your turn on the match to work your magic, pal. Oh yeah, Hiroya's gonna have another appearance in the closing scenes to receive some prizes as well. I've no idea what they are, though. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 22:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yo :Hey I am working on my Gotei 12 Sqaud captain. Minoru Tanaka I have a lot of grammer fixing but aside from that do you like his code of ethics?: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Njalm2 Have I done something to offend you?: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Just checking as for Minoru he isn't a mad scientist or a lazy genuis like Urahara but a typically scientist that "could" turn into a mad one. But he is kind of like a good middle version betweenn Mayuri and Kisuke.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Power Corruption Possession: It lacks an inner spirit but it is sentimental. Zettaiteki even though it is sentimental it really only true friend is to power. If is current master's mind isn't strong the sword other time and use will make the master feel invincible. The master will go an a rampage until the later are killed. The sword immensely overwhelming power is due to this, as it will control a weak master to fight. (Souzou clan member cannot be possessed by this effect.) As the King Kiyoshi has to protect all his species treasures and the ones that rightfully uses or have earned them.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice post and I responded the best I could. Now its your turn and the prize you get is one wish that Hiroya would want via Kaosu's powers. However, be realistic with it. And that isn't the only prize but the best one.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Alejandro Nuevo One review done and dusted, pal. You'll find it on his talk page. And sorry for the long delay in getting that punched out for ya. I didn't do it last night 'cause I was looking to get my RP's posted on, and in some cases, finished or close enough to finished. Its pretty long, and I included some of my own views on how certain powers could be expanded and such. Whether you wanna heed 'em or not, is entirely up to you :P Hope its to your liking, pal. Oh yeah, would you mind doing a full review of Ashni for me? I finished her off yesterday. I tend to struggle creating female characters and would like a second opinion, if you wouldn't mind. And since your not familiar with her racial standing, just focus on the Hollow side of that particular section if you do review her. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers, pal. I didn't create the race, though the similarities are quiet pronounced. My problem is that I've got a pretty big roster of characters, so there's always gonna be some sound or look rather similar in terms of race. It simply can't be helped, though it doesn't stop me trying :P Half the reason why I asked you to give me a review though, is because both you and Raze seem to have the beautiful habit of inspiring me with ideas once I have an idea of what it is I need to hon in on and change. I've already got a neat little idea for her Garganta, as well as the protective skin - which won't be there as a skin at all, but rather something else. I'll change up her zanpakutō a bit more as well, to avoid any similarities with Jr's (my new name for Twonjr lol). Cheers for pointing that out, btw, pal. :In fact, I've just had a brainwave for a nice release for her. Kinda fits in a contradicting kinda way... how does emotional control of others sound to you? Say if the foes angry, the power of her release manifests in such a way to weaken the opponent. Basically anger dulls their blade. On Alejandro's article you've said people draw the wrong conclusion about his armor being impenetrable. If her opponent thinks they can't hit her, for example, and show fear or hesitation as result, she receives further protective bonuses? It'll be a different mesh of different emotions, that are constantly changing and altering throughout a battle. Needs a lot of work I know, but what you think of the idea? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC)